


The Life of a Star

by CassieWritesDestiel



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Astronomy, Astrophysics, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Cas-centric, Doctor Who References, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), I Tried, Non-Angel Castiel, Outer Space, Poetry, The life of a star, comparison, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieWritesDestiel/pseuds/CassieWritesDestiel
Summary: This poem compares the life of the angel Castiel to that of a star.





	The Life of a Star

With every new-born, the universe grows and shrinks.

It takes a long time for an angel to find their wings.

Through turbulences mass collapses,

It's a game of gravity, forever leaving traces.

Pressure and heat start the engine,

Shining bright as atoms find matching,

A star is born,

An angel finds their glow never before worn.

Between the pillars of creation

They find their place in formation,

Opposite to damnation,

But information forms mutation.

Their lives written as one of many,

Forever faithful in God's army.

Eventually, the star burns out,

Learns something new and what it's all about.

Change is constant,

Faith dies and is rebuild

As he tries to figure out what it all meant,

Why he never was self-willed.

Illusion falling, realization crawling within,

He's collapsing and expanding,

Colors changing

As he begins to die.

For now, he is burning

With this new light,

This new sight,

But soon enough it all falls apart.

Shedding feathers like it's art,

Through all the mist there shines the heart

In the claws of gravity as no fuel's left.

Losing grace, an act of theft,

He's giving it all up,

Old family's breakup,

For a new home,

Morphed away from monochrome,

Doesn't want to feel alone.

Particles and dust fade,

The angel found a new fate.

Left now is only the core,

Eyes heavy and body sore,

But still love to give.

Heat radiates as he gives it all away

To everyone in grief

And sorrow,

He promised to stay

And won't leave tomorrow.

Slowly fading as he hands it all out,

Devoting everything he's left to the people he loves,

Without much reward, only few witnesses,

Without doubt, doesn't hesitate.

Here he stands, slowly glowing,

Here he'll fall when the light stops showing.

 


End file.
